


Nightmare Reveal

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Archenemies - Freeform, F/M, Renegades, renegades trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: This was a Nightmare reveal I wrote well before Supernova came out.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nightmare Reveal

Nova had sold them out and yet Adrian couldn’t tell if she betrayed them or not. If she was ever on their side. She had taken control of the Anarchists once her uncle was captured and let them keep their powers. Kept them from being harmed. But now that Ace had died for real this time, Phobia was in control and if Nova wanted to stay safe, she would have to listen to his orders.

So maybe she did care about them if she kept them safe. But maybe she never did care and everything was a lie.

Adrian had fallen in love with Nova McLain, but now that girl was Nova Artino, Nightmare. The niece of Ace Anarchy and wanted for his dad’s attempted assassination.

But maybe Nova McLain was still there. Or maybe she never existed and he was being too optimistic, like usual.

This was the girl he had wanted dead for so long and she was right in front of him the whole time and protecting him from being killed by Ace Anarchy.

The door opened and Nova walked in.

“What do you want?” Adrian asked, avoiding eye contact. Nova didn’t say anything as she came up to him and unlocked him.

“Follow me. I’ll take you to the tunnels where you can get out. Ruby, Oscar, and Danna are already out. Here’s where I hid Max.” She put a small piece of paper in his hand.

“You- you hid Max? After you tried to kill him?”

“I never tried to kill him. I was fighting off Genissa and I knew he was somewhere just invisible and Genissa took the spike and threw it at me but I dodged and it went through Max instead. I tried to help him, but I knew I would get caught if I stayed. So I dragged Genissa over so the wound could freeze over and left. Now come on. We’ve got to hurry.”

She helped him up and they ran through the dark spots of the Cathedral. It was nighttime and everyone was sleeping. No one was in the halls and if they were, Nova put them to sleep.

“Go through this trap door and you’ll be in the subway tunnels and out of Gatlon in no time. Move fast. Phobia’s coming.” He opened the door and climbed in, but Nova stayed back.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“My head is on the line anywhere. Now go. He’s here.” Once Adrian hit the bottom of the ladder, he could feel the presence too. Coldness and a shiver down his spine washed over him.

“Nightmare, have you forgot what you’re fighting for.”

“No. Of course not Phobia.”

“Then explain where our hostages have gone.”

“I don’t know.”

“Lies. I think I will show you what you are on our side for.”

“No! Please! Don’t! I can’t go through that again.”

“Then maybe you should have thought about your actions.”

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Nova made a small choking noise. Like she was going to scream but she lost her voice.

Adrian’s breath hitched. Of course he would make Nova relive her family’s death. Nothing could be worse in her life then that.

“You shouldn’t have done that either Phobia,” Nova said, voice shaky. There was a sickening CRACK and a moment of silence. Did she punch him? Probably.

“You should have died with your family that night.”

“I already wish that everyday. Besides, you’d be doing me a favor if you killed me.”

“Then it looks like I’m about to make another dream come true, nightmare or not.”

Nova screamed and he heard her body fall to the floor. Blood dripped down from the trap door. Red and warm and it didn’t stop. Blood. Nova’s blood. Oh stars. What did he do to Nova?

“Now if you excuse me I must go clean my scythe. Have fun putting your insides back into your stomach.”

“What’s all this noise fo- no! NO NO NO NO NO! LEROY! ANYONE! HELP PLEASE!” Someone wailed. Queen Bee.

“Honey why are you screaming at 2- oh dear. I’ll go get Camilla. Maybe her powers will be able to help.”

“Hang on Nova. You’re going to be okay.”

“Don’t lie to me Honey,” Nova growled. “I know I’m a goner.”

“Don’t say that!”

“My insides are out on the floor!”

“You’re going to be okay. You’re going to make it. I promise.”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep Honey. That’s what dragged me into all of this in the first place. Sorry for the blood on your dress.”

“It’ll be worth it when you live.”

“Then you wasted a perfectly good dress.” Nova took short breaths in between each word, gasping for air that she couldn’t have. Her time was almost up.

“Nova don’t give up on me. You’ll be okay darling.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Honey,” Nova gasped.

Nova’s deep breaths and heartbeat echoed in the tunnel until it stopped. She was dead. Gone for good this time.

“No! NO NO NO NO NO! PHOBIA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” Honey bellowed. 

Soon the room grew cold again and that oh so familiar chill went down his spine. His thoughts were racing. All of them about what could go wrong. All about what could be even worse then Nova being murdered.

“Dead so soon.”

“You killed her,” Honey hissed, venom thick in her voice.

“Obviously. Why do you care? She’s a traitor.”

“I raised her. Of course I care. She was never a Renegade but she was never an Anarchist. She stayed because we were the only ones willing to look after her and it was what we demanded in return.”

“And she never held her end of the bargain.”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” From what Adrian could hear, she lunged at him, reading to literally tear Phobia to shreds.

Adrian did not want to be next so he sprinted away into the dark tunnels with no time to cry.

He was mad at himself. He could have saved Nova. Protected her. But he didn’t. He had been a coward.

Was this how Nova felt? About her family’s deaths. She could have saved them, saved her sister. But she was too scared to try. And the Renegades. That was their job in the first place and saving lives was always top priority. But they didn’t come through. Not until it was too late.

Nova was right. People had become so dependent on the six of them that when it mattered most, lives were lost. She may have hated the Renegades for letting her family die, but she hated them because they allowed society to crumble without anyone realizing it. It would only be a matter of time before it came crashing down, with or without Nova. She had tried to show them this but no one listened. She had given them all the chances they needed and no one took it.

Adrian wanted to scream and cry. Out of guilt, rage, fear. Everything. Everything could have been so much different if simple actions were made.

Nova was right, at the end of the tunnels Ruby, Oscar, and Danna were making their getaway.

“ADRIAN! We thought you didn’t make it! We thought you had been killed,” Oscar said happily, wiping tears from his eyes.

“No I’m fine.” 

“Where’s Nova? Isn’t she coming too?” Oscar asked

“Phobia, he tore out Nova’s stomach for helping us escape.”

“She’s- she’s dead?” Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes.

“Yeah. She’s dead.”

“So? She’s an Anarchist. She tried to kill Max. She betrayed us,” Danna growled.

“No. She doesn’t want to be part of either side she was just forced to be an Anarchist because of her uncle,” Ruby defended.

“If she betrayed us then why did she let us not only keep our powers, but escape when she was never on our side?” Oscar asked.

“What about Max?” Danna fired.

“Genissa stabbed him when trying to get Nova. Then Nova dragged Genissa over to Max so the wound could be frozen over. Ace wanted him dead so she hid him away. This is where he’s been staying.” Adrian unfolded the piece of paper. Apartment 83, Kingsborough Apartment Complex. Knock three times.

“Then let’s go get him,” Danna said.


End file.
